


The Talk

by Eleni_Sk



Series: Two Soulmates and a Baby [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: It's time for Oliver to tell Thea about his soulmate.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Two Soulmates and a Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420186
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	The Talk

The Queens were having breakfast together that Saturday morning.

“Hey, Thea do you have any plans for this morning?” Oliver asked his little sister.

“Not really, why?” she replied over her cup of tea.

“I want to take you somewhere.”

“Where?” she asked curiously.

“It’s a surprise. Dress comfortably. I’ll be waiting in the car.” he said getting up. “No phones allowed.”

“It better be good,” she called after him.

“It is!” he called back.

A few minutes later, Thea found him next to the car they were going to use for the day. She had also followed his advice and wore sneakers and jeans.

“I’m ready. Where are we going?”

“Nice try, sis. It’s still a surprise.” he grinned getting in the car.

They made small talk, until they reached the zoo, each trying to get the other to open up.

“The zoo?” Thea squealed excitedly.

“Well, before the island, we used to come here often, just the two of us. And I loved it, spending quality time with my baby sister. And I know that a lot has changed since then, but I thought it would be nice to bring you here. Spend some time together.”

“Are we getting ice cream?”

“Have I ever denied you your ice cream?” Oliver grinned. “Of course, we are.”

“Good answer.” she smiled linking their arms. ” Lead the way.”

The two siblings walked around the zoo, looking at the animals, feeding the monkeys, and talking. At first, it was little things: he asked about school and her friends, but then turned more serious. Oliver even opened up about the island a little bit and Thea told him about the years they thought him dead.

They both felt lighter after they visited the zoo. Oliver also made sure to get a few pictures of them with the giraffes, and he sent them to Felicity.

“Who are you sending them to?” Thea asked, trying to get a glimpse at his phone.

“I’ll explain when we get back. It's something important and I have not told anyone about it. I do plan on telling you everything, but only to you. You'll understand when I tell you.”

“Okay, then. I will wait. But can we go for ice cream now?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Thea dragged him to the ice cream truck and they got their ice cream. They sat under a tree to eat, reminiscing. By the time they got back to the Manor, Thea could barely hold still. She was excited to learn about this mysterious person. Oliver took her to his room and she made herself comfortable on his bed.

“Since I got back, did you ever wondered how I didn’t go mad at the island? Or how I know things I shouldn’t?”

“At first, yeas. You made a comment about a show, that didn’t air until after you were gone, but I thought that maybe you had seen it at the hospital or something.”

“Thea, I need you to promise me that what I’m about to tell you doesn’t leave this room,” he said seriously.

“I promise, Ollie. I won’t say a word to anyone.”

“When I was on the island, I heard a voice in my head one day. And naturally, I thought that’s it, I finally lost it. However, said voice managed to convince me that it was an actual person after I promised that I was not imaginary myself,” he chuckled, “And even then, she didn’t know who I was. She didn’t find out until a few weeks ago. she was my only glimmer of hope because if I had a level III soul bond, I was not meant to die alone at that damned island.”

“Oh my god, Ollie.” Thea gasped, trying to hold back her tears.

“We worked on our bond daily, making it stronger, to the point where we can see through the other’s eyes sometimes. I've helped her pick outfits a few times, but other times she has seen me getting tortured, even if I tried to block it from her. And imagine her anguish, not being able to do anything to help me.” he took a deep breath, “I encouraged her to date, I didn’t want her to put her life on hold for me. God only knew when I was getting out of there. “

“Please tell me she didn’t get married.” Thea looked horrified.

“No, no,” he chuckled, “But, the last guy she dated used an expired condom one time and she got pregnant. And when she told him, he ran for the hills,” he explained.

“Asshole." she rolled her eyes.

“I agree.” Oliver grinned at his sister.

“What did she do?”

“She freaked out at first because she was raised by a single mother with whom she doesn’t have the best relationship, but then she got it together and started reading every book she could find about expecting mothers and babies,” he replied. “She wants t do her very best for her little human.” he smiled brilliantly.

“Oh my god.” Thea gasped.

“What?” Oliver frowned.

“You’re head over heels in love with her.” she realized.

“I- Yes, completely.” there was no point denying the obvious.

“She must be pretty awesome, huh?"

“She’s remarkable.” he smiled brilliantly.

It was true, too.


End file.
